


Domestic Fluff

by antisocialhood



Series: Domestic Love [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adorable Michael, Anal Sex, Angst, Bookstores, Bottom Michael, Bottom!Calum, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, Calum is his rock, Calum is very fond, Coffee, Cuddles, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fondness, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heartache, I CAN'T TAG LOVE ENOUGH MAN., I really hope you like it, Idiots in Love, Kisses, LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Michael is a baby, Michael is cute, Michael pines, Pining, Sappy, Smut, Snowed In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Calum, Top!Michael, asf, but trying to correlate with the other story, calum is 17, innocent!Michael, lots of love, love love love, malum, malum smut, michael is 17, not a real baby, omg, still can't tag love enough, sweet calum, this is going to be cute asf, this isn't even realistic, too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael thinks Calum looks nice with big purple bruises sucked into his skin, and maybe he plans on leaving quite a few.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The bookshop on the corner of Michael's street was small and dingy, filled with old books covered in dust and the scent of paper. He doesn't recall how he first started working there, but he remembers the first time he walked into the store, bringing in the blistering cold air and white flurries. 

Charlie, the owner of the store, was old and wheelchair bound. He was kind and smart, always having his nose buried in a book when Michael walked into work in the early hours of the morning. There was always a fresh pot of coffee on and a mug decorated with kittens and yarn, a present Charlie had bought him after he survived his first week in the bookstore. Charlie liked his coffee bitter, so Michael grew accustomed to the dark roast scent filling up his senses whenever he stepped into work, today being no different. 

The doorbell tinkled gently as Michael unlocked the door and stepped in, the warm air hitting his face and slowly melting the frost that had started clinging to his corn silk blond hair. Charlie looked up at him from over the counter, a gentle smile on his face.

"She's been ringing nonstop." Charlie commented, and Michael sighed, knowing exactly who he was talking about. 

"I'm sorry." Michael responded, feeling guilty for leaving Charlie to deal with his overprotective friends. "She's just..."

"You weren't answering your phone." Michael bowed his head at Charlie's gruff words. "Get your coffee and let's open shop." 

Michael glanced up at the old man to see a crinkled smile on his face. He returned it with one of his own and started towards the back room, his stomach and heart set on the warmth he'd find in a cup. 

"Call her, too, Michael." Charlie called out and Michael responded with an 'alright' as he poured his mug and took a sip, pulling the cordless phone from the wall and dialling the number he knew by heart. The phone rang a few times before being picked up. 

“Hello?" Her voice was soft and tired sounding. 

"Hi, mum." Michael said softly, knowing his mother would probably blow up at him, just like the last forty times, about not answering his phone. 

"Michael," Karen started, letting out a sigh.

"I know, I'm sorry, I forgot to charge my phone and I was over at Ashton and Luke's." Michael rushed out, not letting her finish what she was saying. 

There was a moment of silence before Karen spoke.

"Please charge it when you get home and be careful." She mumbled before hanging up, clearly still annoyed with him. 

Michael held the phone up to his ear even after it went dead and the dial tone started back up again. 

The doorbell tinkled softly, signalling someone had just come in.

He hung up the phone and made his way back out front, coffee in hand. He could hear the faint chatter of Charlie talking to the patron as he moved out from the back room. He busied himself with tidying up the books along the far wall as Charlie talked to him, long after the woman who had stepped in earlier left. 

They didn't get a lot of business and Michael wondered how the store stayed open, settling for the idea that the companies must've forgotten it was even there. 

He checked outside a few times, groaning when he saw the first few white flurries fall from the sky and stick to the mailbox in front of the shop. He knew Charlie would be leaving soon so he would be able to actually get home that night, and Michael made sure to make the older man aware of the weather. 

Soon after Michael helped Charlie into his wife's car and promised to close shop soon, he scurried back inside from the blistering winds and huddled behind the counter, his coffee having gone cold and the prospects of making a new pot looking dour. 

The doorbell jingled and Michael peered up, seeing nothing more than a whirlwind of white spilling through the closing door outlining the shadow of a man. 

"It's cold as balls out there." Calum was bundled up tightly chuckled untying his scarf and pulling it down slightly, his tan skin turned a peachy colour from the bitterness outside. His brown eyes sparkled under the faint lighting of the shop and Michael was sort of enamoured by how Calum was capable of looking so pleasant after having been in the midst of a snow storm.

"I was just putting a pot on, would you like some coffee?" Michael asked, twisting his hands up as Calum slowly peeled his winter clothing off so he was a bit more visible. 

He nodded, his eyes widening. "That'd be great!"

"The blond hopped off of his stool and made his way into the back of the shop and washed two mugs and the coffee pot out before setting a fresh brew up. He leaned against the counter, listening to the machine work and thought about Calum, how his eyes shined and his skin was a nice tan colour, and how his hair was messy like he'd ran his fingers through it before rushing from wherever he'd been, and his cheekbones, the way the accented his face and made his smile look practically thrilled. 

When the machine finally stopped and the pot of black coffee sat waiting for him, Michael picked it up and poured two mugs of coffee and brought them out, setting them down on the counter and looking at Calum who was causally reading the backs of books. He moved over to the door, flipping the sign from 'open' to 'closed' and locking the door from anyone trying to come in. 

"Hey." Calum said from the counter, his elbows perched on the scratched wood. 

"Hi." Michael responded, not knowing what else to say. He peered out the door, having forgotten to when he was closing up and let out a loud groan at seeing the heavy snow falling from the sky. 

"It's picking up out there." Calum remarked picking up Michael's kitten mug and looking at it thoughtfully. "Yours?"

Michael nodded but gestured for Calum to use it. The brunet shot him a smile and took a sip, grimacing at the taste at first. "I'll have to have a talking to with Charlie about how he's taught you to make coffee."

They were silent for a few minutes before Calum spoke again.

"I didn't want you walking home alone in this weather."

"I live four apartments down." Michael smiled, taking the other mug, this one covered in music notes, and bringing it to his lips. 

Calum pouted teasingly at hi friend. "Four too many."

Another silence enveloped them and Michael released a sigh without meaning to. "I'll close up and we can go. You're sleeping over?" 

Calum nodded and gulped down some coffee, flipping through the stack of books piled on the counter beside him. He wandered around the store, searching through the books while Michael closed up, shutting off the coffee pot and lights in the back before turning off the front lights. Calum came scrambling up, whining about Michael always turning the lights off when he's in the back of the books in which Michael responded that Calum shouldn't be 'playing around when I'm closing up', shooting the pouting brunet a teasing smile. 

They put their coats on and braced themselves as they made their way outside, pausing as Michael locked the door, Calum shielding him from the brisk winds and snow. "Hurry up, I'm freezing to death."

Michael tested the handle before turning and pushing Calum farther onto the sidewalk and pulling his hood up, muttering about Calum's impatience. 

They walked down the street huddled closely, hidden in the white. Michael gripped the railing going up the stairs as he opened the lock to the apartment buildings door. Calum rushed them in the second the door unlocked, their bodies slamming into the wall as Calum ranted about his fingers falling off because of how long Michael took. 

"Shut up." Michael returned stomping his feet in attempts to knock excess snow off of his sneakers. He walked ahead of the kiwi boy, keys jingling in his hand as he went up the two flights of stairs to where his apartment was. He opened the door, listening to Calum stomp up the stairs, and stepped in, feeling the nice warm heat brush his face and hands. He dropped his keys in the small bowl situated near the door on a table and took his jacket off, shaking the snow from it. 

Calum let out a curse and Michael turned to face him. The younger boy was leaning against the wall pulling his pants off, his shirt having already been discarded on the floor. Michael jerked forward, startled at Calum's sudden nudity.

"What are you doing?" He spoke softly and slowly, pleased with himself for not having a nervous breakdown right then and there. 

Calum glanced up momentarily as he yanked his jeans over his left ankle and launched them across the room. "Gonna hop in the shower, is that okay?"

Michael nodded his head slowly, his gaze staying locked on Calum's face. 

"I'm proud of you," Calum said as he brushed past Michael, pausing at his pet goldfish and opening the lid of fish food before sprinkling some in and making cute cooing noises at the fish, who was gladly darting about munching on his dinner. "You didn't blush like you usually would."

The brunet strolled off into the bathroom, gently closing the door behind him and leaving a slightly confused and panicked Michael in his wake. 

~~~

Michael located his phone after putting on a fresh pot of coffee; cringing as he thought about the amount of coffee he'd started drinking since he began working at the bookstore. He plugged the phone in and dropped it on the counter, not bothering to turn it on.

He sat down at the kitchen table and stared at the fishbowl and vowed he would get up in the next two minutes and go make up the couch for Calum to sleep on before realising that the younger boy would probably end up curled against Michael in the middle of the night anyway, just like they usually did. He picked up his phone and turned it on, knowing his messages would be full of texts from his mum, being overprotective from a different country, and probably Harry, doing the same thing as his mother. Michael wished she were home, making him and Calum hot chocolate, not off in a foreign country on business. 

"I left you some hot water." Calum stated walking into the room, towel tied around his head messily. He slumped down in the seat across from Michael and leaned his elbow on the table, face buried in his hand. "What's wrong?"

Michael shook his head and stood up, his eyes locking on a drop of water rolling down from behind Calum's ear. Calum shivered, signalling he must've felt the drop, and brushed his hand back, effectively wiping the bead of water away. Michael cleared his throat awkwardly and walked out of the room, his thoughts twisting messily and threatening to give him a heart pounding headache, all because of the tiny drop of water sliding down Calum's neck. 

He went into his room and shut the door, knowing fully well his peace wouldn't last long as Calum would soon be pouncing on him and wanting to do something fun.

~~~

"Tours coming up." Calum remarked later on that night as he stirred around a pot of soup they'd decided on having for dinner. "Are you going to quit the bookstore?"

Michael shrugged, having not thought that far in advance. "We still have a few months."

Calum nodded, accepting the answer he was given and continued to stir the soup before lifting the spoon. 

"Taste." 

He held a spoonful up for Michael who slurped it down loudly and nodded before turning the stove off. Calum poured the soup into two bowls and placed them on two separate counters, something they had learned off of Luke and Ashton, who rarely ate at their table, instead choosing to sit on the counters. 

"Dyed your hair back to normal." Calum made light conversation and Michael nodded, swallowing a few noddles. "Looks nice."

Michael nodded again and looked up at Calum. "Thank you."

He didn't mean to sound distant and bored, maybe even a little angry too, but he couldn't help it seeing as Calum had been almost platonic with him since he'd shown up at Michael's work. He finished up his soup rather quickly, washed his bowl and spoon and pecked Calum on the cheek before sliding off towards the bathroom to get his shower. 

~~~  
Michael may or may not've hoped Calum might sneak into his shower and just been there with him, but when the younger boy never showed, Michael couldn't really care that much because Calum had never joined him in the shower, or really done anything more than tease, flirt and fuck around with him, the last being a onetime thing, or at least that's what Michael told himself. 

He dried himself off, noticing he hadn't rinsed all of the shampoo from his hair and having to turn the shower back on again to rinse the excess gunk out. There was a soft knock on the door before it opened slightly and Calum's voice wavered through the steady hum of the fan. "Your mum called, she sounded really panicky and worried about the weather."

Michael sighed. "Oh."

"I told her we wouldn't go out until the storm passed." 

Michael nodded, not really caring that Calum couldn't see him. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out from the shower to see Calum peering into the bathroom, his eyebrows knit quizzically. 

"What?" Michael questioned when Calum's eyes hardened, focused in on his arm. 

Calum pushed the bathroom door open wider and stepped in, gripping Michael's arm. "Another tattoo?"

Oh. Michael thought, frantically searching his head as to an excuse for not bringing the younger boy along with him as previously promised. He slipped his arm from Calum's not too firm grasp and scratched at his head gently. "Spur of the moment thing, I guess?"

Calum rolled his eyes and let out a humourless chuckle. "Are you pissed at me or something?"

He let out a snort. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you don't tell me anything anymore and barely talk to me." Calum sounded whiny and Michael kind of loved it. 

He frowned and looked down at the tiled floor. "I'm sorry."

They were silent for a few moments before Calum closed the door to the bathroom, the lock silently clicking into place. "Why are you always so distant when it's just us?"

Michael's mouth dried up slightly, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Calum's eyes latched onto the pink flash and followed it with his gaze. 

"You make me nervous." Michael responded, the truth beginning to fall out between them.

Calum raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. "How?"

Michael shrugged, holding his towel a bit tighter to his hips. "I've seen-" he paused, searching for the right words. "I've felt what you can do to someone."

He felt a slight blush take over his features as Calum bit his lip and nodded his head. 

"How does that make you nervous?"

Michael stared at Calum hard, his eyes conveying everything but the younger boy wanted to hear it. "You make me want to do it again."

~~~  
Michael hadn't planned on making his little confession in the bathroom, ever. He was content doing what he and Calum were doing, content with skirting around what they'd done at sixteen and had teased about doing many more times after then. He hadn't thought they'd end up on the floor in front of the couch, under a makeshift fort, that kept falling down, kissing. 

But then again, Michael's day hadn't gone at all the way he had expected, not that he was complaining. 

His hands were laced through Calum's already messy hair, his body halfway on top of the younger boys as their lips met unceremoniously, the insides of their mouths yet to be explored. Calum's fingers ran along Michael's side, teasing the soft supple skin and bunching up his soft, laundry detergent smelling t-shirt whenever Michael decided to be a little tease and pull away to nuzzle his face into Calum's neck. 

It wasn't long until Calum was opening his mouth up for deeper kisses and Michael was shying away, only to have Calum teasingly kiss Michael hard enough to make him almost need those intense kisses. Calum bit down on Michael's lower lip, pulling it into his mouth slightly before letting it go with a cute little popping sound that left the younger boy smiling. 

They kissed lazily, exploring each others mouths almost silent and carelessly, give or take the small sounds escaping their lips every so often. 

Michael pulled back and ducked his face into Calum's neck, mouthing at the soft skin around his collarbone, his tongue darting out to tease the tan flesh. "You taste like lemons."

Calum hummed in response, the sound vibrating through Michael's lips. "Do I?"

"Mhm." Michael nodded, his teeth nipping at Calum's throat gently, having an undying need to mark the younger boy. 

Calum chuckled lowly, hissing when Michael bit down, his teeth playing with the skin. "You wanna leave some nice bruises on me, Michael? Mark me up?"

Michael mumbled a 'fuck yeah' into Calum's throat, sucking small red marks into the flesh and thinking about the nice purple shade they would be by tomorrow morning. 

Calum ran his hands from the inside of Michael's shirt up his back, trailing the pads of his fingers along his spine, brushing the bones almost breathlessly. He tickled Michael's neck before toying his hands through the dyed blond locks of hair and twisting ever so gently, not wanting to do more then play with a few strands. 

Michael let out a small sound, almost like a coo, and leaned his head up into Calum's touch, his mouth still working small bruises in Calum's throat. Calum peered down at the blond and shifted his hips up gracefully, brushing Michael's cock with his thigh and relishing in the high pitched sound that echoed from Michael's mouth. He continued rubbing his thigh against Michael, wanting nothing more than to strip them both naked and touch each other, but fully aware that this wasn't the moment for that.

"Stop." Michael commanded in a small voice when Calum's leg picked up just a little bit of speed. "Cal."

There was no commanding tone to his voice and Calum wondered how this boy could have so much control over him without even acting demanding. 

Michael thought about the boy beneath him; how his hands felt trailing up and down Michael's body, and how his eyes were always swallowing each and every piece of skin Michael let show, and how he was always, always, ready to play around. 

Calum gripped Michael's chin, lifting his face so that he could connect their lips once again at which Michael greedily accepted, slipping his tongue into Calum's mouth and taking over.

The wind was loud outside, leaving the walls creaking and Michael was glad for that comforting sound because maybe his neighbours would hear the creaks of the building rather than the small sounds escaping the two boys curled on the ground surrounded by a bunch of blankets and messy fort and wouldn't realise that Michael and Calum were more like MichaelandCalum.


	2. Chapter 2

“You always smell like spices.” Calum commented over his bowl of cereal, making a weird slurping sound as he tried to chew and talk at the same time without drooling everywhere.

Michael looked up at him from his almost carmalised oatmeal (he pretty much emptied the sugar bowl into his breakfast) and stared at Calum. “Is there something you’d rather I smell like?”

He ate another spoonful, licking the utensil and staring at his upside down reflection curiously. His hair was poofy and messy since he didn’t bother brushing it down after falling asleep last night, and his lips were still puffy.   
Calum made a humming noise and muttered out a “no, you smell good, I like it” 

Michael bit his lower lip, hiding the small smile threatening to take over his face. "I'm pretty sure I smell like you."

Calum paused, dropping his full spoon into his bowl, milk and fruit loops splashing around messily, and sniffed at his armpits, his eyebrows knit in question. He gave a shrug and picked up his spoon, continuing to eat while watching Michael. "I guess you do."

~~~  
"Cuddle?" Was the first thing Michael heard after he hung up from what felt like an hour long phone call with his mum. Calum was curled up in their makeshift fort, his face sticking out of the opening facing the tv, a pouty look on his face. 

Michael shook his head, tossing the phone onto the armrest of the couch and flopping down on the floor. "No way, Calum, I know how you operate."

Calum pouted, opening his arms out wide and making grabby hands towards the blond boy. "Mikey."

Michael shook his head, his heart melting into a puddle of cuteness at Calum's scrunched up face. 

"I'll try to not seduce you, c'mon, please Mikey, I'm cold."

Michael made an offended face but rolled over partially into the fort. Calum scooted over, making room and Michael quickly squished in, feeling the youngers body almost melt into his. Calum rolled almost on top of Michael, his face resting on the blondes collarbone and his hands wrapping around his waist slightly.

"I don't wanna try." Calum mumbled, voice low and soft. "I wanna seduce you."

Michael let out a chuckle, feeling Calum's head bounce against him as his chest rumbled, jostling the younger. "You're not doing too hot as of right now."

There was a hum, and Michael wasn't sure if it was from Calum or himself, he honestly didn't focus too hard on it as Calum's hands tightened on him, fingers pressing into the skin roughly. He rolled his neck up almost out of instinct as Calum's lips attached themselves to Michael's neck, wet kisses being pressed freely to the soft skin. 

"I miss this sometimes." Michael said, eyes closed. 

Calum hummed in response. 

"Your lips against my throat, fingers in my hair, nails scraping at my back." Michael let out a breathy sound, Calum having sucked down on the skin harder. "I miss it all."

Calum's hands loosened, trailing down Michael's jean clad thighs lightly, teasing along the waistband of his pants before popping the button and instructing Michael to lift his hips. 

Michael snorted, pushing Calum's hands away. "I'm not fucking around anymore, Cal. I'm done with that shit."

Calum made an almost hurt sound, rearing back from Michael as if he'd offended him. "We don't fuck around, Michael." He sounded angry and it turned Michael on a bit, because everyone knew that when Calum got mad, Calum got aggressive and twenty times more needier. 

Michael sighed, licking his lips and trying not to fall into the look in Calum's eyes as he watched his tongue dart out to dampen his barely dry lips. "What do we do then?"

Calum sat up quickly and Michael wondered how he moved that fast. "We make love, Michael. Are you fucking kidding me? You make love to the people you're in love with, goddamnit. Do you not love me anymore?"

Michael felt like he'd been thrown into an alternate universe; yes, he was completely in love with Calum and was fully aware the feeling was reciprocated, but Jesus, why hadn't Calum pushed the idea of them being something more.

"I didn't want to push a relationship with all of this band stuff starting to happen, but I didn't think I'd lose you so quickly." 

Michael was suffocating; full out drowning in everything Calum was allowing to spill from his lips. His heart was beating quickly and loudly, he was positive Calum could hear it, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. The sudden voicing of the feeling he'd been stewing over for months on end was almost a relief to every part of him and he found himself pushing Calum onto his back, straddling the younger boy whose eyes were still filled with anger but slowly clouding over with something else. 

Calum leaned up slightly, hand wrapping around Michael's head and pulling him down into a soft kiss. Their lips parted slowly, allowing them time to process what was happening and fully bask in the reality of their lives. Calum's hands twisted in Michael's hair gently, their tongues were meeting for a short amount of time, teasing, and then backing out. He grinded up into Michael, releasing a small moan that left the older boy scrambling to compose himself. 

"We're doing this." Calum mumbled into Michael's lips, his one hand trailing down to grab Michael's ass roughly. 

Michael made a low sound, rolling his hips down teasingly. "We've done this."

"Well we're doing it again. Get your damn pants off."

It was different on the floor and Michael found himself knocking down the fort in attempts to pull his skinny jeans off, which he completely hated himself for putting on seeing as they weren't going anywhere. His jeans were tossed onto the couch messily as Calum pulled his own shirt off, tan skin glowing and radiating a warmth that Michael felt himself leaning into. Michael pressed the palms of his hands to Calum's chest, feeling the smooth hardness of his body. He leaned up, kissing Calum softly, tongues dancing fluidly and he let out a moan when Calum's hands gripped his hair tightly and pulled. Calum’s fingers traced over Michael’s tummy softly from beneath his shirt, and let out a small cooing sound.

“Stop that,” Michael whined, pulling away from Calum slightly. “I feel like a baby.”

“You’re my baby.” Calum responded, a teasing smile on his face. He wrapped his hand around Michael’s neck once again and pulled him into a kiss before pulling back. “Stop not kissing me, fool.”

Michael smiled into the kiss and trailed his hand down into Calum’s pants, feeling the extremely soft skin prickle with goosebumps from his touch. He frowned mentally when his hand bumped Calum’s cock almost right away, because seriously? Did Calum ever wear boxers? Michael rolled his eyes, taking hold of the thick length and pumping it slowly, all the while sucking the younger boys lower lip into his mouth, relishing in the small noises emitting from him.

It wasn’t long until Calum was rolling them over, pressing Michael down onto the soft blankets and pulling his pants off fully, his flushed pink cock springing up to hit his tummy, leaving Michael and almost drooling mess. “You gonna open me up, Mikey?” Calum asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

Michael nodded so quickly he was surprised he didn’t get whiplash. He made grabby motions with his hands and Calum chuckled, carefully scooting up Michael's body. He buried his face in Michael's neck, breathing little puffs of heat out unevenly. 

“I can hear your heartbeat.” Calum remarked, pushing his ass up in the air and nuzzling into the curve of Michael's neck and shoulder.

Michael swallowed and bit down on his lower lip gently, hands moving to Calum’s ass, kneading the soft,supple skin slowly. He rolled over, flipping the younger boy beneath him, who stared up with wide, surprised eyes. Calum moved slowly, shifting around before bringing his arms up above his head, resting on the pillow as he stared up at the blond. Michael gave a small smile, opening the nightstand drawer beside him and pulling out a medium sized bottle of lube and shiny silver packet. He squirted the lube onto his fingers, nudging further between Calum and lifting his legs out of the way.

Small noises came from Calum’s mouth as Michael dragged his fingertips across the pink puckered hole beneath him, and Michael smiled before slowly wiggling a digit in, the muscle clenching tightly around his finger. 

Calum moaned, turning his left cheek into the pillow and biting down on it, muffling the sounds echoing from his mouth. He squirmed around a bit, pressing back onto Michael's finger and pleading for a second. Michael made a soft cooing sound as he slowly wiggled the second finger in, much to Calum's happiness, who let out a breathy moan as the digit slid in. 

"Oh god" Calum whined, his arm muscles clenching as he fought back the urge to grab ahold of Michael's arm and hold him still so that he could fuck himself on the blondes fingers. 

Michael pushed a third finger in, teasing Calum effortlessly. "You like that?" 

Calum whined in return, fucking himself on Michael's slowly moving fingers. The older boy let out a small chuckle and pulled his fingers out, wiping them off across Calum's tummy, leaving a shiny trail of lube behind. Calum frowned at the cool layer being rubbed across his tummy and grabbed the waistband of Michael's boxers pulling it far from him then letting the band snap back against his pale skin. 

"Fuck." Michael hissed out, grabbing Calum's hands and pinning them above his head. "Don't be a dick."

"Don't wipe your lubey fingers on me then!" Calum argued, wrapping his feet up and tugging lazily at the waistband of Michael's boxers, trying to pull them off. 

Michael released Calum's hands and pulled his own boxers off, quickly ripping open the shiny packet and slipping the condom over his cock, ignoring Calum's hungry eyes watching his every move. He squirted more lube into his hand before coating his cock thoroughly, tipping his head back and letting out small exaggerated moans to leave Calum just a bit more whiny and needy. 

"Fuck, Michael, c'mon." Calum whined, spreading his legs but keeping his arms where Michael had pinned them before. 

The older boy gave a cheeky smile, pressing a small kiss to Calum's lips as he slowly eased into the younger boy whose legs wrapped around his waist almost automatically.

"Wait, wait." Michael stopped moving, instead unwrapping Calum's legs from around him and rolling the younger boy onto his stomach. He hooked his arm under the kiwi and popped his hips up in the air, careful to leave his face pressed into the pillow at his head and pushed his legs open a bit further than Calum had settled into. 

Calum peeked over his shoulder at the blond boy, his eyes hooded and pleading. Michael liked how thirsty he looked, how thoroughly wrecked although Michael hadn't even fucked him yet. 

Michael pressed his cock against the pink puckered hole he'd previously been pushing into, hand going to Calum's back to hold him down as Michael pushed in, hole clenching tightly around his cock. Calum released a loud whine, pushing his hips back, trying to push himself further onto Michael's cock to no avail. 

"Michael, please." Calum begged, his voice strained. 

It wasn't like Michael wasn't choking on the feeling of Calum's tightness surrounding him, fucking squeezing the life out of him oh so pleasurably, no no, he felt every second of it and it took all of his self control to not slam into the younger boy and completely destroy him.

"Fucking hell." Calum whined, bucking his hips roughly, his ass slamming back against Michael's tummy roughly. He continued to push his body back against Michael, grinding up teasingly and trying not to smirk when Michael let out a throaty groan. "Making me work for it?"

Michael breathed out a 'yes', his words all but failing him. He gripped Calum's hips as the younger boy pushed back extra hard, both of them groaning loudly. He could see Calum's hand between his legs, stroking himself quickly, his mouth open wide as shallow breaths escaped. Michael frowned, slapping Calum's back gently who quickly stopped and peered up at Michael with wide, innocent eyes. 

"You fuck me so good, Michael, I just wanna come." Calum whimpered out as Michael thrusted particularly hard into the younger boy, his hand reaching up to press his face into the bed tightly and hold him there. 

Calum released a loud whine as he came, his back arching up sharply and his hands twisting around to grab Michael's hands on his hips and intertwine their fingers smoothly. Michael stiffened as Calum flopped down onto the blanketed floor, his ass still high in the air, and Michael knew the younger boy was probably overly sensitive but dying to get Michael to finish. He was right; Calum grinded into Michael, small whimpers leaving his open mouth, his tight hole clenching roughly around Michael. "Fuck." Michael moaned, his head tipping back as he felt himself come hard into the condom and Calum started groaning loudly, his cheeks glistening with tears. 

Michael closed his eyes, mind reeling. "Are you-- are you okay?" He questioned after catching his breath. He slowly pulled out of Calum, who whimpered loudly as he body slumped down onto the blankets . Michael rolled over next to him, his chest raising and falling rapidly. He pulled the condom off and tied it up, setting it to the side, too lazy to get up and throw it in the trash. 

Calum nodded, face down in the blankets. "That was intensely good."

Michael smiled, rolling over ontop f Calum, his cock brushing along Calum's crack, threatening to push through. Calum squealed softly, wriggling around beneath Michael, "Not again."

"Oh, yes, again." Michael mouthed at Calum's neck. 

He felt the brunet sigh before he spoke. "I wanna ride you."

Michael nodded quickly, rolling off of Calum who slowly moved, his long limbs clambering over the blondes pale body. He popped the bottle of lube and slicked up his hand before taking Michael's cock into his slick grip and stroking him gently, fingertips playing with the veins popping from his skin. He rolled his finger across the tip, reeling in the small sound Michael made in return. Calum gripped the bottom of Michael's half hard cock and slowly sat down on it, his eyes closed tightly and nose scrunched up at the obvious stretch he was feeling. 

"You're still so tight," Michael remarked, his hands grazing Calum's sides gently. 

The younger boy leaned down, curling into the curve of Michael's neck once again that night, as he took Michael's cock for the second time. He shifted his hips lightly, bouncing up and down a few times before sinking down a bit further, lips pressing wet kisses into Michael's neck. 

There was much to say; it was soft and slow, probably because of Michael's hands holding his hips down every time Calum tried to start fucking himself roughly when they both knew they needed some soft, pliable lovemaking. 

Michael's eyes grew wide as he realised he had no condom on and thought about the way Calum had handled him, the whole situation, so delicately, he knew it had happened on purpose. "No condom?" He voiced, wanting to hear Calum's excuse. 

Calum shook his head, hair tickling Michael's cheek softly. He rode Michael's cock slowly and passionately as he spoke and Michael wondered how the younger boy was able to contain himself while he was stuffed full with a fat cock. "I wanna feel everything."

Michael groaned at his words because damn, that was hot. He might've thrusted up harshly, his cock bouncing into Calum's prostate over and over, and he might not've felt too bad when Calum's back arched for the second time that night as he came and he knew he didn't feel bad about when he came harshly into the younger boy who could do nothing more than whine and croon at the thick feeling inside of him. 

And if Michael mouthed 'I love you' into Calum's neck and Calum mumbled the words right back, who were they to judge because they said it, didn't they? And if that isn't classified as love, then Michael'd be damned because he was pretty fucking in love and with the way Calum looked at him and treated him, he was 400% sure the younger boy was just as in love with him as he was with the younger boy. 

~~~

Michael sat with his feet up on the kitchen stool rung, his chin in his hands as he watched Ashton and Luke flit around the kitchen, their bodies gliding around each other like they'd done it a million times before. Calum was on counter, Luke's counter, as the youngest had explained as soon as Calum had sat down on it. 

Luke paused next to the fridge where Ashton was rooting for something, his hand stuffed in his messy blond curls. Luke leaned down peppering the curly hair boys face and neck with kisses that Calum and Michael made gagging sounds over. 

"Wait until you two are in love." Ashton responded teasingly, his arms wrapping around Luke's waist as he buried his face into the youngest boys neck. 

Michael glanced over at Calum to see he was staring right back at the blond. 

"Who's to say we haven't already?" Calum challenged, running his fingers along the edge of the counter. 

Ashton scoffed, the sound muffled my Luke's neck, who squirmed at the feeling of Ashton's hot breath tickling it. "With who?"

Luke hasn't said anything yet, his eyes were curious and shy as he stared at Michael, he was scrutinising everything, from the shirt he'd borrowed from Calum's stash to the best up jeans he couldn't find in his heart to part with. The young blond let out a peaceful sigh, his eyes drifting closed. "Don't you hate it when you fall in love with your best friend?"

Calum nodded and Michael laughed as Ashton rolled his eyes.

Michael leaned back in his chair as Luke and Ashton began bickering cutely about 'hating falling in love with your best friend because you'd be lost as fuck without me'. His eyes flashed over to Calum who was staring at him, his lower lip pulled into his mouth slightly. Michael patted his lap and Calum quickly hopped from his perch on the counter and scurried over to Michael, sitting on his lap, his face buried in Michael's shoulder. 

"I don't hate that I fell in love with my best friend." 

Michael laughed lowly, his eyes focused on Luke stirring a large pot of water. "I don't hate that I fell in love with my best friend either."

They were silent after that, listening to the sound of Ashton and Luke cook. It was their last night home before going on tour and they'd wanted to spend the night like their first, only this time at Ashton's rather than Michael's, and instead of an awkward sleepover, they'd stay up all night talking about their futures and arguing over who was going to walk Niblet, the teacup golden retriever Ashton and Luke had adopted after Luke had begged, pleaded and cried and eventually dragged Michael and Calum into helping him break Ashton down. 

Michael's heart was heavy but it was warm and happy, and that was honestly all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long and it's so bad. I think I forgot how to write in the past week. My heart wasn't dedicated to writing so it just don't flow together nicely, I'm sorry. I do quite like the story though. It's lame and sappy but awh, Malum feels. Next up, cake, and then I'll be rewriting pairings!
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> Please, leave comments and kudos, they're much appreciated. 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> x

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So, here we go, first chapter up!
> 
> Have you major feels yet, because I sure do. I had a really good plot for this story but then I decided that it didn't exactly suit the characters, heh heh, but I'll be using the other storyline for a new lashton smut that'll be written eventually.
> 
> Also, in case you didn't read Domestic Cuddles, this is a spin-off of Michael and Calum's cute little kitchen scene, and if you noticed the ages and the conversation between Michael and Ashton, heh heh, but yeah, and there's going to be some stuff going down between Luke and Ashton because they live together and stuff.
> 
> Double also, if you haven't realised, they have a slight past, like they've done stuff before, and what not. 
> 
> Triple also, don't you just love Michael? I just absolutely adore him!! And Calum, OMG I can't. I almost made this a kitten!michael story but I already have one of those lol. Maybe I'll write a kitten!michael and kitten!calum story one day. 
> 
> Quadruple also, they are famous in this story, but they're small still, so the touring will be like mainly Australia and what not.
> 
> Fifthly, (is there even like a fifth version?) I'm fully, fully, aware that this isn't like at all similar to Australia, because tbh i don't think it even snows there, but idk for sure, but it's an AU so idk, forgive me any true Australian readers, or anyone that gets annoyed/offended. 
> 
> Lastly, this is only chapter 1, there will be more so hold your horses because lots of smut soon. LOTS. 
> 
> SO, without further adieu, please feel free to leave comments. I ABSOLUTELY LOVE FEEDBACK. 
> 
> And please, if you enjoyed it, leave some kudos. But don't feel pressured to do anything. Just do you, boo boo. 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> x


End file.
